


Not enough

by Angelinee



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bc inshallah was the best yousana clip we ever got, Carrots, F/M, Sorta Fluffy, and im not over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelinee/pseuds/Angelinee
Summary: Carrots are thrown.





	Not enough

She doesn't know when exactly carrots became somewhat of a triggering memory for her. Just looking at them sent her into a frenzy of what if's and sad miscommunications. 

Still she peels them and then chops them into smaller pieces thinking only about Yousef while she does it. Truthfully she had almost chopped off a finger a few times. 

"Halla" 

While trapped in her thoughts Yousef had joined her in the kitchen. She has instant flashbacks to their interaction with carrots a few weeks ago. The very reason why she could barely look at the vegetable. 

"Halla" 

"I see you're still cooking carrots." 

And all they do is remind me of you, she thinks.

"Yes, well now I know how to do it properly."

Her eyes are fixated on the carrot because she's afraid she'll end up losing a finger if she looks up at him. 

"I would hardly say you're doing it properly." 

She puts her knife down and finally looks at him. He looks perfect, his hair is tucked back into a snapback save for those two pieces that always seem to fall out of the hat in the front of his face. He has that bashful but beautiful smile on and she swears that there's some sort of spotlight following him because he actually looks like he's glowing. 

"I forgot you were the carrot master." 

Now is the time. She should tell him she likes him now, tell him that Noora let her read their messages. She should at least tell him that she knows he likes her. She should tell him everything.

He laughs but still holds out his hand to take the knife from her, easily chopping the carrots. She has to admit that he does do it better than her. 

She smiles and moves to the side of the cutting board, "Wow. That kindergarten has taught you well." 

He laughs and she can't help but laugh after him. 

She watches as he chops the carrots into smaller pieces. Every few seconds she thinks about opening her mouth, telling him just how much she likes him but she chickens out at the last second. It's an internal battle, her brain screaming 'Just tell him!' While her mouth just stays completely closed. 

"There." He says, having chopped all the carrots.

Sana doesn't hear it at first, having still being trapped in thought. 

"Sana?"

Her eyes dart up to his face and she stands a little taller. 

He awkwardly itches the back of his neck,"I- uh I'm going to go see how the boys are doing." 

She nods. 

But then he starts walking out of the kitchen and she panics. Really, like she full on panics almost yelling after him. Opens her mouth too but nothing comes out. Literally nothing comes out. But she _needs _to tell him. She has to tell him before he leaves for Turkey or she might explode.__

__So she launches a carrot at him only he turns to look back at her at the very last second and it ends up hitting him in his face. Sana almost curses at her bad luck._ _

__He waits a few seconds before he seems to comprehend what she's done._ _

__"Why did you just throw a carrot at me?"_ _

__She shrugs,"I guess we're both 12 now."_ _

__He seems confused by the implication at first and Sana wonders if he's even going to make the connection. She thinks this is just going to be yet another one of their epic miscommunications._ _

__He hesitates for a second but then recognition finally seems to kick in and Sana thinks about yelling in relief._ _

__"She showed you the messages?"_ _

__Sana nods._ _

__"All of them?"_ _

__"Every last one." She says breathlessly._ _

__She just wants this part to be over. She knows that he likes her but she just needs to tell. She needs to tell him everything before he leaves. Every last thought she has. She needs to tell him just how much she likes him, maybe even loves him._ _

__"And?"_ _

__His heart is beating so quickly because this is it. This is when Sana tells him that she doesn't like him, that she doesn't want him back. She's going to tell him to leave her alone, that they work better as friends or maybe give him some lame excuse about how he's her brothers best friend and it wouldn't be right. This is where it would all be over._ _

__Sana breathes out,"Soulmates."_ _

__It's the only thing she can say, the only thing that makes sense at this point. Saying 'I like you' wouldn't be enough because it really doesn't convey just how much she feels for him. It doesn't describe how much she wants to take his hand in her own. Doesn't describe the dreams she's had of the two of them twenty years down the line married and with kids. It doesn't describe how much she wants to give him her heart._ _

__Yousef brings a hand to his face in embarassment._ _

__She leaps. Decides now is the time to lay it all down the line. She's already taken a play out of his own book by throwing a carrot at him and now she has to be brave enough. She has to tell him._ _

__"It sounds about right to me." She says quietly._ _

__Did he hear that correctly? Did she actually feel the same way?_ _

__"Really?" He can't stop himself from asking._ _

__"Really."_ _

__"What are we going to do?"_ _

__Sana smiles,"You're going to go to Turkey and I'll see you when you get back."_ _

__Yousef runs a hand down his face and curses,"I forgot I had to leave. I don't want to leave you now. I don't ever want to leave you."_ _

__Her heart flutters at his words. She doesn't really want him to leave. In fact she wants nothing more in this very moment then for him to stay next to her forever but she can't do that. That would be unfair._ _

__Sana blushes,"You can't stay because of me."_ _

__"But I want to."_ _

__And he does. Turkey can wait but he cannot. He's been waiting too damn long to be with Sana, pining after her for too long. And now, when everything is finally on track he's about to leave for two months._ _

__"I'm still going to be here in August."_ _

__He grabs her hand,"I know but I really don't want to leave you."_ _

__She can't breathe anymore. His hand entangled with her own is enough to make her heart stop. She really doesn't want him to leave. She knows it's not a long time, two months would go by quickly, right?_ _

__Sana sighs,"It's only two months, it's not that long."_ _

__"I know but being away from you it would probably feel like two years."_ _

__Sana can't help the smile and blush that appear on her face._ _

__"You've got stop saying things like that."_ _

__His hand caresses her face fingers barely touching her increasingly red cheeks. It feels like fire. Even the lightest touch sending pulses to her brain like fireworks._ _

__"You're so beautiful."_ _

__Of course that only makes it worse. He laughs at the color getting more intense._ _

__Sana rolls her eyes,"You're so sappy."_ _

__"You love it."_ _

__She smiles,"Yeah, I do."_ _

__They both just sit there fiddling with their intertwined fingers and staring at the other with a gaze so intense it hurts. Sana leans forwards and rests her forehead against his own._ _

__They're so close, close enough to kiss but they don't. Yousef knows that Sana wouldn't want to do that so instead they stay close together. Staring at each other with soft smiles and whispering sweet things to each other._ _

__Nothing else really seems to matter._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just need to write out my angst for yousana like when will they be happy??? Hope you enjoyed! Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://fvckinbitter.tumblr.com/) or send me a prompt bc I need some inspiration!


End file.
